It's My Way to Love You - Drabble Wonkyu
by dazzledaisy
Summary: Seseorang yang mencintai kamu tidak akan bisa memberikan alasan mengapa dia mencintaimu. Dia hanya tahu, dimata dia, kamulah satu satunya/ Aku sudah muak dengan semua hal mengenai perjodohan ini. Aku sudah muak dengan sifatmu yang pengatur, dingin, egois, dan tak pernah peduli dengan orang lain/ Jangan pernah berpikir kau bisa lepas dariku / Drabble Wonkyu / GS / DLDR


Cast:

Choi Siwon (M/24 y.o)

Cho Kyuhyun (F/22 y.o)

Pair: WonKyu

Warning: OOC, Typo(s), GS.

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

**CHAP 1**

**Seseorang yang mencintai kamu tidak akan bisa memberikan alasan mengapa dia mencintaimu. Dia hanya tahu, dimata dia, kamulah satu satunya.**

.

.

Lagi-lagi ia terdiam. Selalu seperti ini. Selalu dan selalu keterdiaman yang akan menyelimuti kami ketika kami telah berada di puncak amarah dan ego.

Ia yang selalu berpegang pada egonya sendiri dan tak pernah mau mengalah. Dan aku yang telah lelah dengan segala sifat egois dan suka semaunya milik lelaki itu. Karena pada akhirnya, dirikulah yang harus mengalah. Aku menghela napas keras, pertanda kesalku belum hilang, "Aku pergi,"

Aku beranjak dari tempatku berdiri, jenuh memandanginya yang sejak tadi hanya memandangku tajam dengan tangan yang tetap memegang berkas-berkas laporan di tempat duduknya.

"Berhenti sampai disitu, Cho Kyuhyun," tanganku berhenti bergerak untuk menarik engsel pintu besar berukir ruangan direktur itu.

Tapi detik selanjutnya aku tetap melanjutkan tujuanku, membuka pintu.

"Kubilang berhenti, Cho Kyu..."

"Beri aku satu alasan kenapa aku harus menuruti semua kata-katamu itu. Aku bukan budakmu atau pelayanmu yang setiap saat harus selalu menuruti kata-katamu," aku berbalik menatapnya dengan badan yang berada di tengah pintu, bersiap untuk keluar.

"Karena kau calon istriku," ia meletakkan laporan yang sejak tadi dipegangnya ke atas meja. Rahangku mengeras mendengar empat kata yang keluar dengan mudah dari bibir jokernya itu.

'BRAK'

'PRANK'

Sebuah pintu dan vas bunga di meja dekat pintu menjadi korban dari amarahku kali ini, "Tidakkah kau punya alasan lain selain itu, Tuan Choi yang terhormat?! Aku sudah muak dengan semua hal mengenai perjodohan ini. Aku sudah muak dengan sifatmu yang pengatur, dingin, egois, dan tak pernah peduli dengan orang lain," aku memandang obsidian hitam itu dengan tajam. Seberkas ekspresi terkejut tertangkap olehku tapi sedetik kemudian berganti dengan tatapan dingin lagi.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Aku memandangnya lekat-lekat ketika kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya, "Batalkan perjodohan ini,". Seperti dugaanku, matanya berkilat marah ketika jawaban keluar dariku.

"Kau tau aku tak akan pernah menuruti keinginanmu yang satu itu kan, _Baby_," panggilan sayang itu terdengar amat berbahaya.

Aku tahu dan aku sadar bahwa permintaan itu bisa memancing kemarahannya yang sama saja dengan membangunkan sang raja hutan dari tidurnya, tapi aku juga sudah terlalu muak dengan semuanya.

"Kupikir kau pun sudah sering mendengar bagaimana keras kepalanya diriku," tanpa sadar kakiku melangkah mendekati meja kerja milik lelaki itu lagi.

"Dan kupikir kau pun juga sudah cukup tahu bagaimana bahayanya diriku jika kau terus memaksakan keinginanmu itu," lelaki itu beranjak dari kursi kerja nyamannya, memutari meja yang menjadi pembatas kami dan kini berdiri beberapa langkah tepat di depanku.

Aku memandang tepat ke manik matanya, obsidian hitam yang mempesona. Aku memalingkan wajahku ke jendela kaca di sebelah kanan yang cukup besar untuk menampilkan kepadatan jalanan Seoul. Selalu seperti ini, aku selalu tak dapat bertahan lama memandang mata yang selalu membuatku terhisap dalam pesonanya.

Lelaki itu memandangku tajam, aku bisa merasakannya. Untuk beberapa menit, kami hanya terdiam dengan posisi seperti ini. Aku yang menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada dengan tetap menghindari tatapannya dan ia yang masih saja memandangiku tajam.

Ia menghapus jarak di antara kami, membuatku bisa merasakan ujung sepatunya bersentuhan dengan sepatuku.

_Oh, God!_

Wangi maskulin khas yang berasal dari tubuhnya terus saja merasuki indera penciumanku. Wangi yang beberapa bulan ini tampaknya sudah menjadi canduku.

"Ck!" aku baru saja berbalik dan memutuskan untuk pergi ketika sebuah tangan membuatku kembali menghadapnya. Kedua jari dari tangan kekarnya menarik daguku, membuatku terpaksa menatap obsidian hitamnya.

"Jangan pernah berpikir kau bisa lepas dariku," kata-katanya tajam tapi aku sama sekali tak bisa menangkap sorot tajam itu lagi. Sebaliknya, justru sorot mata yang lembut dengan sebuah luka di dalamnya, "Tetaplah disampingku,"

Aku tertegun, tak pernah sekalipun ia menampilkan sorot seperti itu di depanku. Aku mencoba mencari sebuah kepura-puraan disana, tapi nihil. "Cukup beri aku satu alasan agar aku tetap berada disisimu,".

Telapak tangan yang sedikit kasar itu membelai pipiku lembut, "_Cause I love you and you are my everything_,".

Aku memejamkan mata, mencoba menikmati kelembutan yang jarang –hampir tak pernah- aku temukan dari sosoknya.

"_You can say those words to many women over there," _aku mencoba mengelak jawabannya lagi.

_"No, I can't do it,"_

_"So, tell me why I have to believe you. Tell me the reason why you love me," _aku membuka mata, menemukan manik obsidian itu memandangku dengan lembut –lagi-.

Ia terdiam, cukup lama. Hatiku berdebar menunggu kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya. Namun tak kunjung ia menjawab, hanya memandang dan mengelus pipiku.

_"Tell me..."_

_"I dont know,"_ ia menggeleng lemah. Aku menepis tangannya di pipiku namun secepat kilat ia menggenggam tanganku.

"_Don't touch_!" tanpa sadar air mataku sudah menetes. Jawabannya tadi cukup membuatku _shock_. Ia yang selama ini selalu bersikap protektif dan posesif terhadapku, membuatku seolah menjadi satu-satunya yang alasan akan semua tindakannya. Meskipun ia jarang –nyaris tak pernah- mengatakan kata cinta, tapi aku tahu ia serius dengan hubungan ini. Tapi kini, ia mengatakan tak mengetahui alasan mencintaiku?

_"I don't know the reason why I love you. I only know that there just one woman in my eyes. I can't see another woman except her. That's why I can't love anywoman except her,"._

Dan aku melihat bayangku di obsidian hitamnya yang semakin lama semakin terlihat besar sebelum akhirnya hilang karena mataku yang menutup dengan semakin hilangnya jarak di antara bibir kami.

**END**

**I'm back... :D**

**HUWAAA... Maaf, udah hiatus beberapa bulan dengan meninggalkan cerita yang gak keurus" (Angel Between Us)..**

**Maaf, soalnya kemarin laptop sempet nginep di bengkel dan feel sempet hilang... #ketularan sindromnya author tetangga (lupa namanya)..**

**Sayangnya, tetangga udah update, saya belum update... -_-**

**Sebagai permintaan maaf, hope you like it... :)**

**Rencana nanti disusul drabble" berikutnya :)**

**Read and Review please...**


End file.
